Not So Ordinary Day
by Princesspepper
Summary: Valentine's Day oneshot parody. Draco Malfoy dislikes Valentine’s Day. He’s always trying to find ways to reveal his feelings to the one he loves. How will Lockhart, Valentine’s dwarfs, and a dance help him achieve his goal? HPDM, R.


Title: Not So Ordinary Day

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco. Minor pairings: Pansy/Draco (forced. Don't worry, they just dance…) and Ron/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the stupid plot.

WARNINGS: Fluffiness! EXTREME fluffiness! Beware! And, yes, for those of you who know my writing, this means there is **_NO_** character death or self-mutilation! It's just fluffy! BE HAPPY! And, of course, this is slash, so if you're a homophobe, leave right now and go somewhere to get over yourself.

Summary: Draco Malfoy strongly dislikes Valentine's Day. He's always trying to find ways to reveal his feelings to the one he loves. How will Gilderoy Lockhart, Valentine's dwarfs, and a dance help him achieve his goal? HPDM, somewhat of a songfic.

(A/N) okay, so this is my attempt at a Valentine's Day parody fic (even though it's hopelessly late). It's supposed to be funny, and cliché, and stupid, and… whatever else, so don't review telling me that it was dumb and corny and lame, because that's what I tried to do! If you say that, I'll just know I accomplished my goal. Hehe, some really wacky things will happen, and I do apologize for my cleverly disguised insanity, but it has to come out once in a while. Most of the scary/crazy ideas that take place are courtesy of my cousins… I'll get more specific at the end when you actually know what I'm talking about. Eh, I am so sorry for the lateness; it was supposed to be up on Valentine's Day, but I had a 103-degree fever (that came ON Valentine's Day), rendering me completely useless for several days. Not to mention the strep throat. If you want the full story, visit my livejournal (there is a link in my profile).

Er, for those of you who read "I Will Not Forget," the next chapter should be up soon, but if it's not up by Saturday, don't expect it until Monday or Tuesday (I'm going on vacation for a few days). Great, strike that. Argh, read my livejournal, it explains stuff there.

ANYWAY enjoy the fluffiness while it lasts! This is seriously a one-time thing for me; I can't believe I wrote fluff!

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter was lounging in his dorm room when he realized what day it was. "Shit," he muttered, getting up to look at his calendar, just to make sure. Sure enough, it was the 13th of February. That could mean only one thing—Valentine's Day was tomorrow.

It wasn't that Harry had anything _against_ the holiday—it was just that he never had anyone to share it with. Sure, in fifth year he was with that horrible Cho girl for a while, but now he was utterly alone.

Also, he hated seeing couples snogging and giving one another boxes of chocolate frogs. It just sickened him. Not to mention the frilly heart cards everyone seemed to get. Harry sighed; nobody ever gave him a card like that. Well, he did get cards, but not the romantic kind. They were always sent in the mail from admirers (people who didn't know him, just liked him because he was famous). Well, Hermione always gave him a card, but she was being nice so he didn't feel left out. Nobody had _those_ kinds of feelings for Harry Potter… at least, that's what Harry thought. Hey, he wasn't psychic.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy wasn't much better off. Sure, about three-quarters of the student body were throwing themselves at him, but frankly, he wasn't interested. Well, his personal preferences narrowed down his options a lot, at least. First of all, he had no interest in girls. That cuts off about half of the people in the school. Secondly, he didn't _like_ it when people threw themselves at him. He was up for a challenge when he saw one.

He, too, was depressed and laying on his bed. However, Draco Malfoy's depression usually came out as blind rage. So, he resolved himself to one of his favorite pastimes—playing with his dartboard.

Draco sniggered maliciously as he reached into his bedside table to get the board out. He checked to make sure he was alone in the dorm before magic-ing the board to the door and locking it. Next, he fastened some well-chosen pictures to the board, fetching his darts.

He reclined on his bed and turned to face the board, gripping the darts he held. "Fucking Potter," he spat, throwing the first dart at a picture of The Golden Boy, who was glaring at him. When the dart hit the picture, Harry flinched and grimaced in pain, writhing from his puncture wound. Draco sniggered. "Bet that hurts, doesn't it?" he started cackling maniacally again.

The picture-Harry had wriggled so much that he was now standing next to the dart rather than underneath it, looking at Draco triumphantly, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner. "CURSE YOU!" Draco screeched, walking up to the board and manually shoving the dart back through Harry's form, and consequently, the cork that was behind it. The Harry in the picture gave up, and simply hung limply in the photo.

Draco smirked, satisfied. Next, he picked up another dart and aimed it at a picture of Pansy Parkinson blowing kisses at him. He threw it extremely hard, and when it hit the picture, Pansy pouted at him, her bottom lip quivering. Then, she burst out into tears. Draco laughed harder.

Draco turned his attention back to Potter's picture. He was once again standing next to the dart. "You're so fucking elusive," Draco snarled, walking up to the board again and this time, peeling the whole picture off. He examined the hole that the dart went through, right next to Potter's head. "So elusive… I know you want me, why haven't you asked me out yet!" Draco cried, ripping the picture in half.

One might ask, if Draco had such a strong feeling that Potter was returning his affections, why didn't _he_ make the first move? Well, it's simple, really: Draco Malfoy was too proud to submit. Yes, this was very stupid, as he'd probably be a lot happier if he just forgot his pride, but that was impossible for a Malfoy.

"GODDAMIT!" Draco screamed, continuing to shred Harry's picture. He couldn't say how many times he had thought of telling Potter what was going on in his head, only to chicken out at the last moment. There was that time in first year, when he challenged Potter to that duel at midnight. There was that time in second year when that dumbass Professor Lockhart had those dwarfs come to serenade unsuspecting students (Draco almost sent one!). Draco could keep going on… he tried to tell Harry at least four times a year.

Draco figured it was finally time to confess. This would be the year, even if it turned out miserably. He was ready. Now, if he only had a plan…

**

* * *

**

Draco was still noticeably plan-less when he made his way down to the Great Hall the next day. He figured that if nothing came to him, he'd just have to send Potter a note or something lame and uncreative like that. As he was thinking of it, he was unconsciously shredding a paper he was holding into tiny, itsy bitsy pieces, and was leaving a trail of paper behind him as he walked. He growled in frustration and waved his wand to clean the mess, picking up his pace.

Draco nearly choked on his own saliva upon walking into the Great Hall. It was like a repeat of second year. The walls were decorated in bright, abrasive, pink flowers, and there was heart-shaped confetti raining from the ceiling. Draco tried to ignore this as he made his way to the Slytherin table.

As he began to eat, his eyes made their familiar journey to the Gryffindor table. Potter was looking quite gloomy this day, poking miserably at his runny scrambled eggs and not participating in the conversation taking place between his friends. He was dressed in all black, and Draco couldn't help but notice the wonders that color did for his appearance. As he poked at his eggs, Potter was running the fingers of his other hand through his unruly black hair, seemingly deep in thought. Draco smiled without thinking from this unconscious gesture, but quickly wiped it off his face when he realized what he had been doing.

He grumbled to himself and looked back down at his plate, continuing to eat. Draco was deeply immersed in thought when he heard the chime of silverware on a drinking glass, obviously meant to catch the attention of the Great Hall.

Upon looking up, Draco realized for the first time (with horror) that the old Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher from second year was sitting next to the headmaster. Lockhart had a vague, placid smile on his face as his big blue eyes regarded the Hall.

It was Dumbledore who had gotten everyone's attention, so Draco turned his gaze towards the Headmaster. Once everyone was looking in his direction, Dumbledore smiled and opened his mouth to begin speaking.

"First off," he said, his eyes shining happily, "I'd like to wish the entire student body a happy Valentine's Day," at these words, most of the Hall broke out in thunderous applause, some exchanging quick kisses with their significant others. Draco stuck his tongue out and wrinkled his perfect nose at the display of affection.

Dumbledore was holding his hands up in a sign for the applause to stop. "Secondly," he continued, "I'm sure all of the older students remember Professor Lockhart, our old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from the current sixth years' first year." Draco looked around and saw that everyone his age and a year younger than him were sporting grimaces, especially Potter and Weasley. Draco smirked, yet he didn't think he wanted to know.

"As you remember," Dumbledore was saying, "Professor Lockhart fell victim to the memory modifying spell five years ago due to an unfortunate accident, and I am pleased to announce that he has made a nearly full recovery. There are still a few things he doesn't remember, but, aside from that, his brain is in fully functioning condition."

All the students put on forced smiles as not to be rude, but this still didn't explain the state of the hall. The people who had never met Lockhart before were especially confused, but those who have had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

At this point, Lockhart flashed one of his trademark grins and stood up from his seat, thanking Dumbledore. Lockhart was always one for a flashy entrance, and having the most powerful wizard in the world introduce him seemed to please him enough. "Thank you, headmaster," he said winningly. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why this room looks like this. Well, I promise you, you'll have your Great Hall back tomorrow. Hehehe," he giggled in what he obviously thought was an attractive way, but it just made Draco cringe. "Anyway, as a way to remember me by, I decided to throw you all a Valentine's Day party! It is my favorite holiday, and I could think of no better way to celebrate the return of my memory." At those last words, his eyes flashed towards Weasley and Potter, his face sporting an uncharacteristically bitter look. He quickly put the pleasant smile back on his face and turned back towards the rest of the Hall.

"As you see, I've taken the liberty of decorating the Hall with some of my favorite colors," Draco smirked, "but that isn't all. No, I'll have my parade of friendly Valentine-carrying cupids going around!" Draco groaned. Not again. At Lockhart's words, a surly looking bunch of dwarfs shoved their way into the Great Hall through the gigantic doors. They were dressed exactly how Draco remembered them in second year, except now they had scary-looking fake wings strapped onto their shoulders. Since this _was_ the wizarding world, Draco was certain that the wings could really fly, no matter how fake they looked. _Oh great_, he mused, _now they'll be impossible to avoid if they can fly_.

Lockhart had started talking again, "And, last but not least," he boomed, "You'll be having a Valentine's Day dance at the end of the day!" Draco smiled. At least he had _one_ good idea. But then he froze—how could that bastard spring a dance on them the same day it was to take place? Draco needed to find an outfit, and that usually took at least a week! Draco started unconsciously grinding his teeth together.

As Draco left the Great Hall a half hour later, he was in a very foul mood. It was Valentine's Day, he'd have to stare at pink all day, and he'd most likely have to watch one or more dwarfs serenade his crush.

Draco smacked himself on the forehead. _'Why didn't I think of it before!'_ he thought, walking more briskly. _'This is the perfect opportunity! I could send Potter one of those scary looking dwarf Valentines anonymously! That way, if he honestly thinks it's from me, maybe he'll go after me! Then, technically if he is the one who went after me, I didn't submit! It's foolproof!'_ (Ahem, too bad it wasn't) Draco cackled as he secretively made his way to the classroom in which you could order a Valentine for someone.

It was a long line, and Draco wasn't surprised. A lot of the straight guys who had girlfriends were there; most likely prodded to do so by their girlfriends. They wouldn't come of their own accord; straight guys were, for the most part, clueless.

Draco soon realized that it wasn't one large queue, but several small ones, each lined up in front of one of the twelve dwarfs. Draco chose a particularly surly looking one that nobody had went to; he couldn't afford anyone hearing him order a Valentine for Potter. Especially because he was sure he saw Weasley's red head amongst the crowd of bodies.

Once he was standing in front of the scary-looking dwarf, he let out a deep breath and began to speak in low tones.

"Yes, I'd like you to deliver a Valentine to—"

But the dwarf cut him off. "What! I can't 'ear you!" he screeched abrasively. Draco grimaced and raised his voice slightly.

"I said, I'd like you to deliver a Valentine to Harry Potter," he finished, casting a paranoid glance around the room to make sure nobody was listening. A few girls were staring curiously in his direction; obviously wanting to know if it was his girlfriend he was sending a Valentine to. But, thankfully, they were too far away to hear what he was saying.

"Of what nature?" the dwarf asked, leaning on his elbows.

Draco blinked. "Of the… Valentine nature?" Draco said, bewildered. He hadn't put much thought into what it should say.

"You gotta give me more than that, sonny," the dwarf said impatiently, lazily twanging his harp. "I could sing 'im a song."

"Okay," Draco said, starting to leave.

"Wait!" the dwarf yelped, grabbing him by the hood of his robes. Draco was violently jerked back, so he turned around testily.

"What!" Draco said nervously. This was turning into a bigger deal than he thought it would be.

"You gotta tell me _what to sing_, genius."

"Right," Draco muttered, thinking really hard. He'd have to think of a love song that wasn't too obnoxious, because it would sound about ten times as obnoxious coming from a dwarf as a Valentine. He narrowed his choices down to muggle bands—he doubted Potter listened to any of the wizarding ones. "Er…" god, he wished he knew what Potter liked. He immediately thought of a muggle band called Blink 182 (he had seen Potter wearing a shirt with the band on it on one Hogsmeade trip)… but, no, their songs were a little too comical (_'and too filled with expletives'_ Draco thought with a smirk). Plus, all the appropriate ones were gender-specific, and he didn't think Potter would appreciate being referred to as "she."

The dwarf tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for Draco to answer. Then, it came to him. It was the perfect song for his situation. He had only heard it once or twice on the muggle radio, but he was certain it was the right one.

He told the dwarf the song title and the artist, and the dwarf quickly looked it up on a handheld contraption he had that looked somewhat like a muggle ipod. Draco knew better though; it was a magical device that did mostly the same thing, except it had unlimited access to millions of songs (even muggle ones).

The dwarf located the song and began to listen to it, frowning. "Okay," he said finally, "but no way I can sing this. I'll have to play it instead. A girl sings this song, my voice can't go that high," he said grumpily, putting his ipod-like thing back in his pocket.

"Only a couple orders of business remain." The dwarf said. "Firstly, when would you like it delivered?" Draco didn't really care.

"When you get the chance," he said vaguely. "After lunch, preferably," he said as an afterthought. He didn't think he could take seeing Potter at lunch and knowing he heard his Valentine.

The dwarf nodded. "Lastly, what is your name? I need to know who to say it's from."

Draco scowled. "Could you deliver it anonymously?" he said.

The dwarf thought for a minute. "I suppose… but I have to know your name anyway."

"Draco Malfoy. Remember, don't tell him," Draco said before walking off. He couldn't believe he had finally gone though with it.

**

* * *

**

Harry was having what was probably the worst day of his life. He had to go from class to class, watching Ron and Hermione make goo-goo eyes at each other. Not to mention the dwarfs that kept interrupting the lessons. For once, Harry was glad nobody ever sent him Valentines—he would die of embarrassment (much like he had in second year after Ginny's).

Not only that, but during Potions class with the Slytherins, a dwarf walked in to give Draco a Valentine. Harry couldn't help feeling jealous. Yes, idiot, Harry likes him. Doesn't anyone pay attention to what I'm saying?

Even though Draco looked immeasurably bored with the Valentine, Harry still felt that familiar pang of jealousy when the dwarf announced whom it was to and whom it was from. Draco didn't look the least bit surprised that the dwarf said it was from Pansy (who was sitting in the room, a few tables away) and Harry got scared that maybe she and Draco were involved…

Harry shook his head to clear it. That usually worked.

As if this wasn't enough, there was a dance tonight, and he'd most likely be spending it sitting in the corner, watching the back of Draco's head as he danced with various girls. This is how Harry spent a good part of the Yule ball.

Once lunch was finished, Harry was starting to feel considerably better. The day was more than half over; now he'd just have to endure a few more classes and that dreadful dance. He really didn't want to go.

But Harry was wrong when he thought the surprises were over. He was on his way to charms class, lagging behind Ron and Hermione (who were holding hands and whispering things in one another's ears) when he saw one of the Valentine's dwarfs strutting down the hallway, eating a foot long submarine sandwich. Harry smirked at this peculiar sight.

But, the smirk was wiped clean off his face when the dwarf saw him. "Oy!" it yelled, throwing its sub aside (hitting a girl in the head—she had mayonnaise in her hair the rest of the day), "aren't you 'Arry Potter!"

"Shit," Harry muttered. It was probably from Luna or Ginny or someone. Didn't Ginny realize after the first time how much that embarrasses him?

Harry tried very hard to act as if he hadn't heard the dwarf, still walking to his next class. It was hard to do that, however, as everyone was staring at him expectantly. So, Harry broke out in a run.

Now, normally, that would be a perfectly fine way to avoid someone. However, these were super-dwarfs, and they had feathery wings attached to their backs. So, as Harry began to run away, the dwarf took flight. Unfortunately, this gave him a better vantage point from which to pin Harry to one spot. He landed right in front of Harry, blocking his path. If he wanted to keep running, he would have had to crash into Malfoy (who looked considerably more pale than usual, and began to casually walk away upon seeing Harry). So, Harry didn't struggle much when the dwarf wrapped its arms around his ankles, rooting him to the spot.

"I gotta deliver your Valentine, sonny," the dwarf said once he was sure Harry wasn't going anywhere, reaching into his pocket for something. Harry decided to just give in at this point.

"Fine, make it quick. And not too loud," Harry added for good measure.

The dwarf nodded distractedly, fishing something out of his pocket. He drew out a little magical box, and when he pressed a conspicuous big red button, a song began to play. Harry's eyes widened as he immediately recognized it. The voice of the person singing floated into the air, embracing Harry with the familiar melody.

_Tell me whom should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from a distance  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen  
Out of focus, into me and you_

_  
Kiss me fool if you care  
If your words have any meaning  
Playing it cool is so unfair  
Why this veil of secrecy?  
God forbid  
Your friends found out what we did  
Why can't someone like you be with someone like me?_

_Touch me fool if you're allowed  
I'll be dancing in the corner  
It's so cruel to play it proud  
Take your hand and cover  
I'm aware that all in love is fair  
But that's no reason to make me feel this way_

_Tell me whom should I be to make you love me  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone  
Can't you see me standing staring out from a distance  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen  
Out of focus, into me and you_

_And it hurts me so bad to deny it  
And these feelings are out of control  
Do you know what it's like to want something so bad,  
And then having to let it go?  
And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives  
So soon will be in the past  
And we spend it pretending and playing it cool_  
_Never knowing what we could have had_

Harry stared at the dwarf for a few moments, who was looking at him smugly from the reaction he got from the Valentine. This Valentine was far better than the one that he received in second year; it wasn't a crappily-written four-line song, but one that Harry knew. Surely Harry would like this person if they were able to come up with this. But Harry wouldn't really be able to if the person was female.

"It's from a girl, right?" Harry said gloomily, looking at the dwarf.

"Nope," the dwarf said smugly, taking relish in knowing more than Harry did.

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" he said, looking at the dwarf with far more interest than he had been seconds ago. "Who's it from then?"

The dwarf frowned. "D… something with a D… oh I know! It was Dr—" but the dwarf was cut off by Blaise Zabini. Yes, he does know everything thankyouverymuch.

"NO, DWARF, NO! WHY WOULD YOU WANNA DO THAT FOR!" he shouted, grabbing the startled dwarf by the ear and dragging him off. When everyone was looking at him suspiciously, Blaise smiled. "Oh, sorry about that. He was taking too long, and my Valentine was supposed to be delivered ten minutes ago!"

Harry looked suspiciously at Blaise. This was definitely odd. He sounded a little too eager to shut that dwarf up… but what Harry wanted to believe, he was trying desperately not to think. There was no way. I mean, seriously, there were probably hundreds of guys whose names started with "Dr," what were the odds it could be the one Harry wanted it to be? Pretty good, as it turned out, but Harry didn't know that yet…

'_Well,'_ he reasoned, _'If Blaise is the one who stopped the dwarf from blabbing, there's a pretty good chance it was him. They're friends, aren't they?'_ Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked right into the person he had been thinking about.

They both fell to the ground, landing on their backsides. Harry braced himself for the usual verbal abuse, but it didn't come. Draco blanched at the sight of him, and got up, muttering, "sorry."

Harry froze. What an _idiot_. If Harry had any doubts in his mind that it was Draco that had sent the Valentine, they were gone now. If Draco had been hoping Harry wouldn't find out, he did the _wrong_ thing.

Not to say that Harry wasn't happy. He was. Ecstatic, in fact. He jumped up from the floor with a smile on his face, and continued walking down the hallway to charms class with a new spring in his step.

But, as what happened began to sink in, Harry started to have doubts about his previous assumption. _'What if he was thinking about the person he _really_ likes? Maybe he was off to go find her… or maybe he isn't feeling well. Or maybe he is just in a good mood and didn't feel like insulting me… or maybe…'_ Harry kept going on like that, and it only stopped when Professor Flitwick started talking. Yes, the dance tonight was going to be hell.

**

* * *

**

"Come on, mate! You've gotta go!" Ron was saying while putting generous amounts of gel in his red hair. "Literally! Dumbledore is making everybody go!"

"He IS?" Harry said, a look of pure shock on his face.

Ron nodded solemnly. "Might as well make the best of it!" he said, clapping Harry on the back. "Who knows? You could end up with the person you like! You never did tell me who it is you like, did you?" Harry grimaced. Somehow, his conversations with Ron always came down to this question. "You won't even tell me if it's a girl or a guy!" he exclaimed, putting the lid back on the jar of hair gel.

"…It's a guy…" Harry muttered, waiting for Ron's reaction.

"Okay. So who is he?" Ron pried, his eyes boring into Harry's.

"GOSH! I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" Harry shouted, storming over to his trunk to try to see if he had anything decent to wear. "I'll tell you what," Harry said, after a few moments of shocked silence. "If anything happens… I'll tell you. But if he doesn't care about me, _which he doesn't_, I'm still not saying anything."

"Deal," Ron said reluctantly, "but I'm telling you, if you told me I could help you get him!"

Harry sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

Everyone had the same reaction upon entering the Great Hall: their breath caught in their throat. Harry was no exception; the dimmed lighting and pastel colors did wonders for the atmosphere. Everybody seemed to have taken the advice of Lockhart himself and dressed in the same style. It helped the atmosphere even more.

All the boys were dressed in suits rather than dress robes, and the girls were wearing ball gowns of varying colors. Harry had chosen to wear an all black suit with a bright red tie. He also put a little gel in his hair, so it looked more messed up than usual. However, it didn't have the regular "bad hair day" look, but instead the "yeah, I don't give a shit about my hair" look. Even Ron (who didn't like boys) had to admit that Harry looked sexy.

As soon as they had gotten their bearings, Ron walked on to the dance floor in search of Hermione. "You coming, mate?" he said once he had located her. She was dressed in a turquoise sleeveless gown, and she looked quite ravishing.

"Nah, you go ahead," Harry said, seating himself in the corner. Just as he had predicted.

Harry stared straight ahead at the various couples dancing in front of him. He let the music wash over him, tapping his foot to the beat when he liked the song, and grimacing when he didn't.

After about twenty minutes or so, his eyes unwillingly fell on Draco, who was now dancing with Pansy, looking quite bored. Harry gasped; his usually slicked back hair was now free of gel, softly framing his face. His outfit was much like Harry's, except he was wearing a green tie rather than a red one. Pansy was obviously talking to him, but Draco merely nodded occasionally, his silver eyes looking everywhere but in the face of his partner.

Pansy didn't seem to notice this, however, and went about dragging her would-be boyfriend around the dance floor. Harry shook his head. He was getting awful jealous.

_I'm coming out of my cage   
And I've been doing just fine   
Gotta gotta be down__  
Because I want it all…_

A song Harry liked was playing. He raised his head and looked at the dancers. A lot of them had walked off the dance floor, looking bored with the music, waiting for something with a stronger beat. Draco always looked bored, but perked up at the sound of the song; he obviously liked it. It was then that Pansy decided she wanted some punch, and dragged him off the dance floor.

The song reminded Harry of his current predicament.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea__  
Swimming through sick lullabies__  
Choking on your alibis__  
But it's just the price I pay__  
Destiny is calling me__  
Open up my eager eyes__  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside…_

Harry again shook his head to clear it. He wished he wasn't able to think at the moment, for his thoughts were causing him pain. He chose to stare at his feet rather than the back of Draco's head. He was just getting quite interested (yeah right) at the scuffed toe of his right shoe when he felt eyes upon him.

He looked up abruptly and instantly froze. Draco had been watching him, but quickly looked away when Harry looked up. That was it. Harry wasn't going to wait around any longer. Next opportunity, he would pounce.

The song ended, and a quicker one by the same band struck up.

_Breaking my back just to know your name__  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game… _

Instantly, people once again stormed onto the dance floor to continue dancing. Harry was about to go follow Draco, but the huge crowd of people swept him away, leaving Harry lost. But, Harry was determined. He pushed through several crowds of dancing bodies in search of his target.

_Bring it back down bring it back down tonight_  
_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight..._

He bumped into Ron by accident, catching the other boy's attention. "All right there, mate?" he shouted over the pounding music. Harry nodded, moving on.

_Somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year…_

The song went on, and still no sign of Draco. Harry saw several of his Slytherin buddies hanging out by the punch table, but no Draco. No Pansy, either.

The last note of the song had died down when Harry finally spotted Draco. He had just pulled away from Pansy, and was looking very grumpy. He turned around, facing the other way from Harry. This was the right moment.

A new song started. One that Harry was always embarrassed to admit that he loved.

_Just a day just an, ordinary day__  
Just trying to get by__  
Just a boy just an, ordinary boy but__  
He was looking to the sky and…_

Harry gulped, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. Draco still had his back turned. Harry was moving closer and closer. Only a foot away now. If he reached out, he would touch him. So, he did. Gritting his teeth, Harry lightly touched Draco's shoulder, causing him to spin around on his heel. He looked flustered, but upon seeing who it was that touched him, his expression softened.

_As he asked if I would come along, I started to realize__  
That every day he finds just what he's looking for__  
And like a shooting star, he shines, and he said…_

"Hi," he said softly, l ooking at Harry questioningly.

"H-hi," Harry stuttered. He had to think fast. Good thing Harry was good for more than saving the world. He quickly took his wand out of his back pocket and conjured a red, thorn-less rose from behind his back. He withdrew it, showing it to Draco and offering it to him.

Draco smiled and accepted it, his silver eyes glittering with happiness. Once he was done admiring the rose, he tucked it into his shirt so only the flower was showing, the stem hidden. He then looked at Harry expectantly.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry whispered nervously, not meeting Draco's eyes.

Draco didn't answer. He simply held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry smiled in relief and accepted it, gently pulling his partner further into the dance floor.

_Take my hand__  
Live while you can__  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

Draco slipped both of his arms around Harry's waist, and Harry, in turn, threw his arms around Draco's neck and rested his head on Draco's chest as they danced slowly. They rocked from one foot to the other, keeping a steady pace to the slow beat of the song playing.

Draco leaned down and began whispering in Harry's ear. "You liked my Valentine?"

Harry nodded, looking up at Draco. "I love that song."

"I know," Draco said, smiling, "and it seems like it got through to you well enough."

They continued dancing, Harry smiling into Draco's shirt.

_And as he spoke he spoke, ordinary words__  
Though they did not feel__  
For I felt what I had not felt before__  
And you'd swear those words could heal and__  
As I looked up into those eyes his vision borrows mine__  
And I know he's no stranger for I feel I've held him for all of time__  
And he said…_

Harry still didn't care when people began to stare at him and Draco. It wasn't because they were both guys; it was because as far as everyone knew, they hated one another. Hermione could be heard asking Ron if Harry had maybe gotten drunk. Ron shrugged and smiled. _'Looks like you've gotten your guy.'_

Pansy Parkinson, however, was not as happy. Sure, she was thoroughly turned on by the sight of those two hot guys with their hands on one another, but she was still jealous. In fact, she was in the process of breaking them up when Draco detected her.

"Excuse me for a moment," he murmured to Harry before letting go of him with one hand. He turned around abruptly, and smacked Pansy away with his free hand, turning back to Harry seconds later.

_Please come with me__  
See what I see__  
Touch the stars, for time will not flee_  
_Time will not flee, can't you see?_

Once Harry was certain he had Draco's full attention back, he caught his eye and caressed his cheek with one of his hands. "Wha—" Draco began, but was cut off when Harry's lips met his own. Draco instantly closed his eyes, his hands moving from Harry's hips to the back of his head, pushing him closer. Harry had no objections when Draco pried his lips open with his tongue and began snaking his way inside Harry's mouth. He didn't have any objections when Draco moved one of his hands back down to touch Harry's backside. But, Harry did object when Draco began touching _another_ place, that caused Harry to groan.

"No, s-stop," Harry said quickly, brushing Draco's hand away. "We're in the middle of a dance floor! Everyone's watching!"

"Good point," Draco murmured, taking Harry's hand and leading him out of the Great Hall. They didn't say a word as they walked through the dark, deserted corridors. Harry had no idea where Draco was leading him, but, frankly, he didn't care.

Draco stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and spoke a password, opening the door. Apparently, as Draco was Head Boy, he had his own room. Draco shut and locked the door, making his way over to the couch, on which he threw Harry before savagely attacking his neck. Soon, Draco also had his hand down Harry's pants.

Yeah, Harry was enjoying it, but he felt they were moving a little too fast for his liking, so, again, he brushed the hand away. Draco looked at him, confused, but Harry just shrugged, kissing him again.

Who am I kidding? It didn't stay like that. Nope, they ended up on the rather large, comfortable bed. It was several hours later, and they were both laying atop the covers, sweaty and exhausted and barely dressed. Draco fumbled around on his night table for his wand so he could perform some cleaning charms to make them more comfortable.

Harry just lay there and watched him through hazy green eyes, half closed from exhaustion. When Harry started to get up, Draco put his arm on Harry's to stop him.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Back to my dorm. It's getting kind of late," Harry answered, stretching.

"Oh, no you don't. When I invite someone to come to my room, they stay the whole night."

Harry smiled weakly. "Just how many people have you invited here?"

Draco pretended to look thoughtful. "You're the first," he said finally, kissing Harry's lips again.

"Fine, I'll stay," Harry said resignedly, slumping against the pillows.

As they were no longer _doing_ anything, the sweat on their bodies was drying, leaving them very cold, so Draco pulled the covers over them, holding Harry close. Harry nestled his head in the crook of Draco's neck, and Draco rested his head on top of Harry's. Before either of them could say anything, they fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Harry woke up, cold and alone, several hours later. The sun was already up; he could see a crack of light coming through the curtains that cast the rest of the room in shadow. At first, he thought it had all been a dream, but then he realized he was not in his own room. He smiled lightly; memories from the night before flowing through his mind. The song that had been playing the first time he and Draco had kissed danced through his head as he sat up.

_Just a dream just an, ordinary dream__  
As I wake in bed__  
And the boy that, ordinary boy__  
Was it all in my head?__  
Did he ask if I would come along?__  
It all seemed so real__  
But as I looked to the door I saw that boy__  
Standing there with a deal, and he said…_

Harry frowned; why wouldn't Draco be here? Had he left? Had he regretted what they had done the previous night? All these thoughts ran through Harry's mind as he jumped out of the bed and began to pull on his clothes. He pulled on the last part of his outfit (his jacket) and quickly rushed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Once he was alone in his dorm room, he started shivering from the cold in there. Someone had left the window open. He quickly rushed over to close it, jamming his cold hands into his pockets for warmth. His fingers brushed against something in the pocket that he did not remember putting there. He grabbed it and withdrew it shakily.

He looked at what he held in his hand. There was a folded up piece of parchment, and a vibrantly red rose petal. Harry smiled; Draco hadn't regretted anything.

_Just a day just an, ordinary day__  
Just trying to get by__  
Just a boy just an, ordinary boy but__  
He was looking to the sky._

Harry slowly unfolded the parchment. Harry could tell that it wasn't just a quick note although it was short; Draco had put a lot of thought into it, and spent a lot of time figuring out what to say.

_Sorry, I had to leave. I didn't want you to wake up alone, but I didn't want to wake you. You look beautiful when you sleep._

_Meet me back here tonight, but be careful not to get caught. I'll open the door for you at nine._

_Love you._

Those last two words were so simple. It seemed almost natural to put at the end of a note such as this. But then, at that moment, they meant the world to Harry.

And Harry didn't care that people might think it's odd for him to be with Malfoy.

And Harry didn't care that Filch might catch him, and give him detention.

And Harry didn't care that he had classes tomorrow, and would be tired from tonight. Too tired to pay attention.

Harry didn't care about all these things because he loved Draco, too. He also loved Valentine's Day now, better than any other holiday.

**(End)

* * *

**  
Harry-wipes a tear- that was so romantic!

Draco-flicks his arm- SHUT UP! I would never say such a thing!

Princesspepper: ...yes you would.

Draco: How the fuck do you know-he's panicking-

Princesspepper-whistles innocently-

Draco: ...were you eavesdropping on me and Harry last night?

Princesspepper-whistling gets louder- I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Draco: As soon as you UNTIE me from this CHAIR, I'm going to KILL you!

Princesspepper and Harry: HE'S REAL MAD-hides under table-

Adina: What are you all doing under the table.

Princesspepper and Harry-shrugs-

Adina-sees Draco- HE'S REAL MAD-hides under table with Princesspepper and Harry- Make room!

(A/N): Teehee, I hope you liked it. It was soooo sappy, but I was going for that (and sorry about the randomness of the above dialogue). The beginning half was meant to be sort of a parody, but the plot got out of control from there. I was debating weather or not to put in some lemon… but I decided not to. You know, keep it fairly innocent (but if you want, I'll write the lemons and post it on my livejournal. But a lot of people have to ask for me to do that). Now I have to credit people! I used a lot of songs in that. Half of it DID take place at a dance… anyway, the song in the Valentine is called "Kiss Me Fool," and it's by Fefe Dobson. The next two were "Mr. Brightside" and "Somebody Told Me" by the Killers. Lastly, "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton was the song that they danced to at the end –collective "awww"-. Pfft, I think it fit. As for the insane Valentine dwarfs… their personalities (and eating habits) are purely thanks to my cousins (Andy and Beth). I could never think of anything that purely ridiculous on my own. So, I'm not all that insane, I had help.

OMG I loved my accepting Ron! –Huggles him- He was so awesome! And I have NO IDEA how that turned into a songfic. I honestly didn't plan for that to happen. But, once again, the rabid plot bunnies took control! –Be afraid be very afraid-

Just a warning—I'm glad if you liked this, but if you like stuff like THIS and you wanna go read my OTHER oneshots… they are rather dark. So… be warned.

So, thank you all so much for reading! I'll honestly die of shame, embarrassment, and disappointment if you don't review, though, so please do! PLEASE! That's my only way of knowing if anyone actually read this! Or liked it! PLEASE!

XOXO Princesspepper OXOX


End file.
